Kagome's Choice
by JunjouSekaiMangaLover
Summary: Kagome had to quit for Lord Sesshomaru why did she? Now she's working for 7 seven year old Inuyasha does Lord Sesshomaru come back for his Kagome? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I never ever will go against my Mother the Guest said. Lemon bar Kagome said No the Guest said. Kagome was a Maid for Lord Sesshomaru. She wore a Sexy maid outfit a lot of bad Gentleman were staring at her the way she looks and the way she moves. Lord Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome but she never knew that. Lord Sesshomaru! You scared me. The grape juice on the tray spilled on him. Oh I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru! No no it's alright. No it's not I have ruined your costume Lord Sesshomaru I will go clean it up stairs. I will go with you Sesshomaru said. 30 minutes later. Alright it's done your costume is finished. Thanks. No Problem is there any else I can could do for you Lord Sesshomaru? Kagome said. Sesshomaru wanted her so bad he just wanted to say it. Well? Kagome said. Here's what I want you to do yes? Strip your clothes off. What…did you say? I said Strip your clothes off and that's an order Sesshomaru said Alright I was afraid you had said that she started to take each part of her clothes off piece by piece. And she was naked Sesshomaru had pinned her on the bed and made out with her. An Hour later they went back to the party. Where have you been Kagome? It's been an hour Sango said very worried. I'm going to bed Kagome said very scared. The next day. What do you mean you Quit! Sesshomaru Shouted! My Apologies Lord Sesshomaru. But I just don't belong here. So I must go. Bye she whispered. And she was out of his life forever. Until that day. Kagome 7 year old Inuyasha said. Yes Master Inuyasha. I want you to go see who's at the door. Please. Yes master Inuyasha. She walked to the door. A red dressed woman came in named Alice walked in. come in Alice. Why thank you Alice said. Alice why have come? My husband and my son have a sickness and they are dying and your doctors have the medicine to heal them please can you heal them? Alice said pleading with tears coming out of her eyes. NOOO! 7 year old Inuyasha screamed. Please Alice said no Inuyasha said now go and don't come back if you have another mission. I will never forgive you for this Alice Whispered. Kagome disagreed with her master. And she did a karate chop on his neck and he fell unconscious Alice wait! Kagome yelled. Huh Alice said. What Alice said in a low voice. Don't worry I'm willing to pay your husbands illness with my money. I can't Allow that to happen but you be willing to do that for me? What will happen? next stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2 What Happened To Inuyasha

Chapter 2 What Happened To Inuyasha And Sesshomaru Oh No!

Kagome gave Alice the money for her son and husband and Kagome Introduced Alice to the doctors and told Alice to take her when needed. Kagome took little Inuyasha in her arms and took him into her room. Kagome wish she had taken Inuyasha to his room but it's being repainted because of the cooking accident. Kagome laid Inuyasha on top of her bed she started to think why is he so cranky today? Did something happen in his past? Nope it's nothing Kagome thought to herself. Then Kagome saw something she saw a glowing light. It was her necklace it was glowing brightly. Her dearly beloved mother gave that necklace when she was very young. What in the world is g- she would have finished what she was saying but she saw another glowing light and it was on Inuyasha forehead. What the- then Kagome saw Inuyasha grow taller longer his hair grew really long and longer all the way down to his feet. He…he….he looks sixteen and handsome. Kagome said shocked. Inuyasha opened his eyes and when he noticed Kagome was in shock. What? What are you looking at? Inuyasha said. She pointed her finger at him and said. I…..I….Inuyasha….Kagome stuttered. What? Inuyasha said confused. You…you…ummm…..Kagome shook her head and got back into reality. You look sixteen. Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at himself in the bathroom in the mirror. Yes her spell is broken. Inuyasha said really happy. What? Kagome said really confused and looked like she was about to faint. Here's a tip don't ever date a witch and then dump her. Inuyasha said. Good to know. Kagome said. Bless you Kagome. Inuyasha said. Thank you. Kagome said. Ummm Inuyasha. Kagome whispered. Yes. Inuyasha said. Does your family know about the spell or curse thing. Kagome said. Yes and they have been trying to break it for years but they yet have not succeeded up till now thanks to you. Inuyasha said with a smile. What did I do to help you? And who's this witch? Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed for a minute and said. The witch you had just asked me her name is Kikyou and since I broke up with she said I will curse the day I met her and you helped me by caring about me you are the only girl well maid who has ever cared about me. Thank you. Inuyasha said. Well thank you. Kagome said. Then Kikyou appeared before her. Come with me foolish child. Kikyou said very angry while pulling on her wrist. Get in the tub child. Kikyou said. Okay Kagome said really scared. Inuyasha you will pay for dumping me. Kikyou said. Inuyasha help me. Kagome screamed but Kikyou covered her mouth with rope. Kikyou what are you doing with her? Inuyasha said. Since my powers have no longer effect on you I might as well use on her. Kikyou said. Then Kagome started to glow her souls were being sucked out her body one by one and out and put in a crystal ball. *in Kagome's mind* please do not say my name, do not say name. * out of Kagome's mind* Kagome. Inuyasha whispered. And Kagome's soul were coming out more fast and faster. Then her last soul was sucked out. And Sesshomaru was watching everything. What will happen next? stick around and find out tomorrow.


End file.
